


Proof of the Usual

by This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username



Series: Somewhere in Another Universe [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Blood and Gore, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username/pseuds/This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username
Summary: Do you ever think of giving up?
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter
Series: Somewhere in Another Universe [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859893
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	Proof of the Usual

Neville’s head was in Luna’s lap as she played with his blood-streaked curls, Harry asleep on her other side. They were hiding in an old hospital, having patched up Harry’s missing hand as best they could, hoping that Riddle wouldn’t find them.

“Do you ever think of giving up?” Neville whispered. 

_Yes_.

But the door creaked open before she could answer, light spilling in and framing the silhouette of a man in the doorway. Her heart thundered, but she only sighed deeply and pulled her lovers closer.

There were three deafening _bangs_ , and the night was silent once more. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this drabble, consider following my series! I'll be posting one drabble every day for the month of AUgust for different AUs and HP ships.
> 
> Much love to everyone in GWB. Seriously. ❤️


End file.
